


【蝙超】祭品

by l55698174



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 祭品, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l55698174/pseuds/l55698174
Summary: Bruce wayne is the dark God。And Clark is a sacrifice to Bruce。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *西幻AU，老爷黑暗神，酥皮人类设定  
> *人物ooc  
> *BDSM有

  
弦月高挂  
凯尔跪在族长家的门前，等候着决定。

凯尔全名凯尔·艾尔，是氪族的遗孤。他的家乡因为神战而毁灭，他的父母将他送到相熟却又包容的莱恩一族。从小到大他虽然不富裕却健康而快乐的活着，甚至获得了族长的女儿——露易丝小姐的爱情。但是不幸发生了。

莱恩一族供奉的不是这片大陆上大多人崇拜的光明神，而是与之相对的黑暗神。因为黑暗神偏爱在地狱中稀少的金发碧眼，所以莱恩一族每年都会从族中选出一个具有最正宗的金发碧眼的美人尊称神子作为祭品送上去。

而露易丝·莱恩正是今年选中的神子。凯尔当然不会愿意自己的女友就这样离开人世（怎么感觉这句话怪怪的），但是与生俱来的正义感也让他无法让其他无辜的人代替女友。所以他选择请求族长让自己代替露易丝，露易丝是族长的独女，族长自然不愿意让她被献祭。在这个档口自荐的凯尔本应该立即被同意，但他黑色的头发却同样让族长迟疑，生怕惹怒了他们所信仰的神明。

凯尔在族长家的门前跪了足有三天，族长还是被他的行为打动了。“或许象征黑暗的黑发不会让黑暗神恼怒吧。”这样想着的族长将选择的对象从女儿改成了凯尔。

得知自己的目的达成的凯尔终于晕了过去，在晕倒之前他看见了含着泪水奔跑过来的露易丝的影子。

当凯尔再次睁开眼，映入眼帘的就是平时闪耀如太阳女神的露易丝憔悴的身影。“为什么这么做凯尔，你明明知道作为祭品会遇到什么的。”

“正是因为知道所以我才不能让你去啊。”轻轻抚上露易丝的脸颊，凯尔露出一个小小却有满足的微笑。

“可是你应该明白地狱是没有阳光的！黑暗神不会允许阳光在他的领域出现的。”

凯尔的族群，那个被称为氪族的族群是被太阳神所钟爱并赐福的一族。太阳会带给他们力量，只要在阳光下他们就会拥有足够强大的力量。现在，氪族虽然只剩凯尔一个遗孤，但是太阳神的祝福依旧保护着他。

“这没什么…你们干什么？！！！”就在这时，一群身着盔甲的士兵冲进了房间，打断了凯尔即将要说出的话语。

“抱歉，神子殿下。不过从您被选中开始就不得和除神庙人员之外的人见面了。露易丝小姐已经是族长的特例。请您不要为难我们。”

“请稍等一下，就一会好吗？”凯尔恳求道。

为首的士兵沉默了片刻，最终还是同意了。

走上前，凯尔拥抱了露易丝一下“要好好的活下去啊，露易丝。”边这样说着，凯尔边给了露易丝一个手刀，最后在露易丝惊愕的眼神中轻轻的吻了她的额头一下。

“露易丝就拜托你们了。”说着，凯尔就转身回到了房间，无人看见他在转身时留下的那滴眼泪。

 

\---TBC---

 

 


	2. 第2章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *西幻AU，老爷黑暗神，酥皮人类设定  
> *人物ooc  
> *BDSM有
> 
> 警告：本章道具/调/教情节有，BDSM  
>  情节重口

 

转眼间一周时间已过。这一周凯尔再没被允许出过房间。每天留给他的只有向大祭司学习祷告，直到今天——月圆之日的祭祀大典。

正午时分，凯尔被侍女们簇拥着进入了神殿，来到了大祭司的面前。

大祭司是一位叫做赛琳娜的美女，她同凯尔一样有着一头黑发。一举一动都如猫咪般轻盈矫健，却又在不经意间透露着妩媚与诱惑。

 

但就是这样一个美女，对于她面前的凯尔的第一个要求却是脱光衣服。

“是的，你没有听错，我可爱的神子。作为马上要觐见神明的孩子，你不可不洁。而我就是主持你净身的人。”

听到赛琳娜的话，凯尔满面红晕的褪下了所有的衣服，按照赛琳娜的指示躺在房间正中央的软榻上。

赛琳娜走上前去，用黑色的绸带蒙住凯尔的眼睛。紧接着她不知道按了什么，房顶垂下了几条绸带软榻上也浮出了几个铁环。

赛琳娜将凯尔的上半身紧紧的固定在软榻上，又将他的双腿折成M型，大大的分开并用绸带吊起来。

感觉到自己的双腿被分开吊起，凯尔整个人都变成了红色如同煮熟的虾子一般。然后，他听到赛琳娜小小的离开了一会，似乎去取了什么东西。

随即他就明白了赛琳娜取了什么。冰冷的刀刃在他的身上滑动，伴随着赛琳娜的一句句祷告，每动一下都带下了些许毛发。凯尔从滑动的感觉明确了刀刃非同一般的锋利，这种锋利也很好的激起了他的防备感，让他顾不得羞恼，只紧紧绷住身子。

或许是感到他的僵硬，被赛琳娜操纵的刀子愈发靠近了敏感部位。

在这之前凯尔从不知道自己原来还有受虐狂的潜质，毕竟正常人是不会随着冰冷的刀子靠近并触碰乳首和阳物而兴奋起来的。

看着已然站立的阳物，赛琳娜捂着嘴笑的欢快，而凯尔整个人又再一次变成了红色。

“真是可爱的男孩啊，相信你一定会获得神的宠爱的。”走上前去将凯尔绑的更牢固些，又将阳物用丝带绑紧（甚至还打了个蝴蝶结），赛琳娜拉响了铃铛召来了侍女。

听见了有人鱼贯而入的脚步声，凯尔的直觉开始不断向他示警。这让直觉很灵验的凯尔再次提起了心。

突然，后穴感到一阵冰凉，一根不过小指粗细的东西被塞了进去。凯尔反射性的夹紧了后穴，却感到一股股水流打到了内壁上。因为被绑缚着无法挣扎，凯尔反射性的蠕动内壁想要把东西排出去，却因为塞进体内的部分太过细小而不得其所。

“这可是黑暗神殿特有的圣水，男孩。它一定会把你洗的干干净净的。”

随着时间的推移，凯尔全身开始发热，肚子也被撑的越来越大，手臂上也开始有青筋显露。就在他忍受不住想要呻吟的时候，赛琳娜及时叫停了侍女，亲自走上前去。抚摸了两下高高耸起的肚子，赛琳娜猛的按了下去，一股水流从凯尔的后穴猛的喷发出来，凯尔本人也不受控制的惊叫出声。

将后穴的污水尽数排尽，凯尔惊觉因为刚刚的水流压迫到了前列腺，他的阳物前端已经开始流泪，后穴也感到一阵阵空虚。

还没等他完全回过神，赛琳娜已经示意侍女开始下一轮的灌入。如此往复五六轮后，凯尔以及连呻吟都没有了，他的眼睛无神的望着天花板，生理性的泪水浸的他的蓝眼睛愈发动人心魄。就是阳物，若不是因为塞琳娜将它绑起来或许他现在连射都射不出来了。

在这个空档，塞琳娜取了一只精致的男型出来。这只男型尾部散发着莹绿的冷光，前面的绿色却又显得温润。

随着她的走近，凯尔感到一阵阵的无力。“你做了什么？”凯尔用沙哑无力的声音问道。

塞琳娜却没有说话，而是将男型塞进凯尔体内。虽然后穴已经被灌洗了数回，但毕竟是初次使用，仅仅是塞进了头部就让凯尔感到了胀痛。等到塞琳娜将男型完全埋入后，凯尔已经全身大汗的瘫软在了软榻上。

“这可是地狱特产的法（氪）石，有着消除一切光明系咒语并增幅黑暗元素的效果。若不是看你那么可爱，我还不会给你用呢！至于外面那层，不过是下面进上的香膏而已。”

转过身，塞琳娜从侍女捧得盒子里挑挑拣拣了一对黑曜石质地很乳夹出来亲自给凯尔带上。又取了细皮绳和丝带将凯尔绑好才开始欣赏自己的杰作。

粉白的肌肤上黑色的皮绳与红色的勒痕交错，胸前的果实在内敛的黑曜石的衬托下更加诱人，简直想让人吞下去。大凯的臀缝间红肿的小穴紧紧的咬着一抹绿色若隐若现。

“很好，神会满意的。”这样想着，塞琳娜吩咐着让将准备好的凯尔的送去祭坛。

 

 

\---TBC---


	3. 第3章

  
——— 3 ———

  
随着月亮的升起，莱恩一族的祭祀也即将开始。

凯尔躺在祭坛上，身下石制祭坛虽然冷硬，但是却很好的缓解了他的紧张。

他听到有一群人在一个轻盈的脚步的带领下走向祭坛。“那个轻盈的脚步声一定是塞琳娜，那那群人就应该是莱恩部落的族人了吧。不知道他们看到他是什么感觉，一个平时和他们一起游玩打猎的人现在却作为祭品躺在祭坛上。”凯尔苦中作乐的想到。“或许他们会嘲笑我，但是也有可能有人会羡慕我，毕竟我是做为他们崇拜的黑暗神的祭品躺在这里的啊。”

也就是在这时，凯尔在心里对黑暗神升起了一份好奇。毕竟黑暗系的神大多代表着毁灭、混乱与死亡，能像这一位这样获得还算热情的莱恩一族的供奉的更是从来没见过。

突然，凯尔感觉到了一束带着悲伤的眼神打在身上。“那应该就是露易丝了吧。”这样想着，凯尔艰难的将头转向了视线的方向，小小的笑了一下。

接下来，凯尔听着他们随着塞琳娜的祷告，朝拜黑暗神。直到月亮挂在天空正中的前一刻，塞琳娜的祷告也正好结束，并带着所有人撤离大殿，只留下凯尔——这个要被黑暗神带走的祭品孤单的躺在祭坛上。

 

周围一片寂静，凯尔却觉得度日如年。后穴中男型上的香膏随着体温慢慢融化，让他不得不紧紧地夹紧了臀部。而随着臀部的动作，身上的皮绳也随之紧紧勒住被捆住的紧紧贴服小腹的阳物，带来一阵阵伴随着疼痛的难以言说的细小的快感。

凯尔尝试着将注意力放在其他地方，但是因为眼睛被蒙上，身体上的感觉反而更加敏锐。身下祭坛冷硬的感觉，微风轻轻吹拂皮肤和阳物的感觉，胸前的两粒被紧紧锁住痛痒的感觉。这一切都让他的三天保持着兴奋，同时也让她完全无法冷静下来。

  
\-----------------------------------

对黑暗神布鲁斯来说，美人从来都是常见的。不说地狱那些想要爬床的黑暗生物，就算是地狱没有的金发碧眼的美人也有信仰他的部族每年都会供奉上来。他毕竟不是只为了美人才示意下面进贡的，所以这种行为得以保存。但是这也让他对每次的祭品兴趣缺缺，每次只是崇上两天就丢到后殿去，反正他也不缺白养着这些人的钱。当然，他们愿意自己离开也可以，只是不能出地狱。

这一天，布鲁斯心血来潮的在祭典前用水镜术看了看祭品。但是在看尽那道身影的一瞬间他就知道，他找到那个人了。他甚至没有看清楚那个人的脸，他的心就为之疯狂跳动。他甚至没有去看除莱恩之外其他部族，就一直盯着水镜中的那个人。

布鲁斯不敢相信，仅仅是看着他那个身为猫妖的大祭司——塞琳娜对那个女进行清洗，他就硬了，他甚至想杀了塞琳娜——谁允许你碰他的！

好不容易等到祭祀结束，布鲁斯迫不及待的瞬移到了神庙，甚至放弃了以往的将祭品用法术拉到地狱的行为而亲自过来。

一进门，布鲁斯就看到这个令他血脉贲张的一幕。他的祭品，全身赤裸的躺着祭坛上。颜色浓重的祭坛和他身上黑色的皮绳绸带衬的他的皮肤愈发白皙，甚至在月光下发出淡淡的粉光。双腿被黑色的绸带绑成M型，双臂被绑在背后让他只能挺着胸脯好像请人品尝胸前的两点。眼睛被蒙住了无法看清他现在的情绪，但是身体的微微颤抖却有着让人扑上去的欲望。

走上前去，布鲁斯伸手抚上了凯尔的腿，很是满意的感受着如预想般光滑细腻的触感。顺着修长的双腿一路滑到有着漂亮的弧度的腰间，满意的将温暖的躯体揽进怀中。

全身僵硬的靠着背后结实的胸膛，凯尔不知道自己该做出什么样的反应，他完全没有想到黑暗神竟然没有转移地方，就在他自己的神庙做出这样的举动。不过嗅着萦绕在鼻尖清冷的气息，凯尔莫名的有种掉眼泪的冲动。有多久了？自从他展示出了自己非同常人的能力后，就算是玛莎——他的养母都没有再让他这样依靠过了。

感觉怀中的身子满满的软下来，布鲁斯满意的勾起一个小小的笑容。随即，他的目光就被那些交错的皮绳吸引了。随手挑起一根又撒手，听着“啪“的一声脆响，又看见了洁白的肌肤上新浮现的一条红痕，布鲁斯心中升起了一个念头。

将凯尔翻了个身，让他趴在自己腿上。布鲁斯细心的调节了他腰窝上皮绳的位置。然后就如同，不应该说是按照弹琴的方式在凯尔身上弹起了琴。随着“琴声”响起的还有清脆的“啪啪”声和凯尔特人隐忍的呻吟。

凯尔不知道布鲁斯是不是故意的，但是在他调整皮绳位置的时候，有好几根勒到了凯尔的阳物和双丸。随着他的“弹奏”，阳物和双丸上的皮绳也随之变紧或放松。

就在布鲁斯重重的弹下最后一个音符后，凯尔也尖叫着射了出来，点点白浊更是因为阳物被捆服在小腹上的缘故，甚至蹦到了下巴上。

摘下凯尔眼睛上蒙着得丝绸，布鲁斯看着他因失神而变得茫然的眼睛，轻轻的吻了一下他的额头。然后脱下披风将凯尔紧紧包裹住，瞬移回了自己的神殿。

 

 

 

\---TBC---


	4. 第4章

 

——— 4 ———

 

将怀里的时候人放在床上，布鲁斯欺身而上，伸手取下了凯尔胸前的乳环，取而代之的是温热的唇舌。轻咬，舔舐，吸吮，本就挺立的乳首彻底在他的爱抚下绽放在莹白的肌肤上。

与此同时，布鲁斯的双手也没有闲着。一只手抚上另一边略被冷落的乳头揉捏，另一手却伸向了半藏于臀缝之间的神秘之地。握住男型露在外面的尾端，毫不犹豫地开始了抽插。

“唔~~嗯~~~”凯尔刚刚回过神，就被胸前和后穴的刺激激出了呻吟。男型外面的香膏已经完全融化，整个后穴都被滑腻的散发着香气的液体浸透，男型来回的抽插不但没有给他带来痛苦，反而带给他从未体验过的快感。

“啊！那里………不要！……啊啊啊！”那被狠狠撞入的感觉让凯尔整个人猛的颤抖了一下，密穴也开始收缩起来。而及其仿真并特制的男型在初次被开发的肠壁中旋转插入所带来的刺激，也愈发强烈。

但是布鲁斯不但没有停手，反而调整了一下姿势和手中男型的方向以更快的速度和力量撞向那一点。“嗯！！！”後穴里明显加快地抽插让凯尔腿都软了。而那不带停歇的人造硬物所带来感觉也更加明显……那不仅仅是肠道被开拓撞击的痛楚，更是后穴被填满的快感。

“呵…”轻笑一声，布鲁斯放弃了已然绽放的两点红珠，转而轻咬凯尔已经红透的耳朵。舌头也在耳蜗中模仿性交浅浅进出着。

“唔……”不知不觉间，凯尔完全未被碰触的分身在几处敏感同时被刺激的情况下，流出了泪水。布鲁斯将另一只手也伸去挑逗了凯尔的阳物，他不断的握著柱身从头到尾地用力撸动，小指在凯尔的龟头上轻轻地打著圈。

凯尔不住地颤抖，他大脑里一片空白，想要射的欲望越来越强烈。涨得发紫发痛的阳物顶端溢出的透明液体已经打湿了布鲁斯的手。

布鲁斯忽然低下头，伸出他灵活柔软的舌头舔上了凯尔的脖子，留下一个吻痕後慢慢地不断舔舐，最後轻轻用牙齿啮咬的瞬间，凯尔到达了绝顶。

但布鲁斯的手却猛得握紧，指头更是将分身上的小洞狠狠堵上！凯尔的高潮还不到一秒就被打断，翻涌地精华完全被堵住无法流出。  
　  
他涨红著脸扭头祈求地看向身後，布鲁斯却扬起一个恶劣的笑容“你刚刚已经射过了吧？乖，射太多不好。”

布鲁斯将男型抽出随手丢到一边，扶着自己已经快要涨到爆炸的阳物抵上了那个微微开启的小口缓缓推进去。当硕大的龟头破门而入的时候，凯尔反射性的抬起上半身，又无力地趴了下去。虽说后穴以及被很好的开拓过，又有香膏作为润滑，但是布鲁斯的尺寸实在太大了。

布鲁斯抬起手，将两根手指伸入凯尔的嘴中玩弄着他的舌头。一缕口水从合不拢的嘴角流了下来，直滴到他胸前微微挺立的乳头上。

“嗯~~”当布鲁斯尽根插入的时候，凯尔终於呻吟了出来。像打桩一般撞入柔软后穴的火热不但给他带来了痛，还有一丝隐秘的欢愉。随著布鲁斯抽插的力道越来越大，进入的阳物越来越深时，那种快感也越发明显。柔软的内壁被坚硬的阳物破开，一半在推拒，另一半却在纠缠。

凯尔火热湿润的内壁紧紧包裹着阳物的直冲脑顶的快感让布鲁斯放弃再做什么，转而全力在凯尔的后穴里插入、抽出、再插入……

一下子被插到从来没有的深度，凯尔僵硬了一下，带著哭音祈求道：“求你……让我射吧。”

“等等，我们一起”说着，布鲁斯猛的加快了速度。不知时间过了多久，布鲁斯终於将阴茎深深地嵌入凯尔的肠道，在他体内射了出来的同时放开了手中已经快到极限的阳物。在分身恢复自然的刹那，凯尔哭泣地射了出来。

\--------------------------------------------

  
布鲁斯满足的抱着在射精后晕过去的凯尔走进浴室，打算为他清理一下。要知道这可是他第一次降尊纡贵的去做这种事，之前他可是做完就走的。

将清理完的凯尔放在已经整理好的床铺上，布鲁斯凝视着凯尔的黑发微微出神。他从未想到他命定的半身原来会是这样一个人。

布鲁斯的神职本不是黑暗而是混沌，但是世界在孕育他的时候不知为何出了岔子。只给了他黑暗的一半，光明的一半却被另外分出去了。正是因为如此，只有找到了那一半，他才能真正的拿到混沌的神职。而与此同时，他会与他的半身形成链接共享生命，共享感情甚至共享王座。

在这之前，布鲁斯甚至想过如果他的半身不听话的话，就将他囚禁起来。但是，在真的看见他的半身的一瞬间他就放弃了那些想法。是的，那是他的半身啊，虽然他的半身只是一个人类，但是他们生而应该共享一切。

布鲁斯知道他的半身之前曾经爱过一个女人，甚至是因为那个女人的缘故他才会见到他的半身。不过那又有什么关系呢？在他的半身醒来之后，他们之间的连接会让他的半身不自觉的爱上他。而且最重要的是他们共享生命，人类的一生对于神明来说是极为短暂的，那个女人终究只会是凯尔生命中的一个过客。能一直陪伴凯尔的只有他。

 

\---END---

 

**Author's Note:**

> 蠢作者对自己的拖延症已经决完了，明明决定开车一发完的-_-#
> 
> 明明是蝙超为什么我写的像是超露了？！！！
> 
> 下一章我一定开车【握拳】


End file.
